State of San Andreas (HD Universe)
San Andreas, is the state and location in which the player can explore in Grand Theft Auto V, being a sequel to its GTA SA rendition. The state exists formerly of two counties, Los Santos County and Blaine County, the city of Los Santos, and the towns of Paleto, Chumash, Sandy Shores and Grapeseed. City :See main article : Los Santos Counties The state has 2 different counties, Los Santos County and Blaine County. Los Santos County :See main article : Los Santos County The Los Santos County is the southern county of the state, it has the city of Los Santos and a large variety of highlands, beaches and interconnected highways. The town of Chumash is located in the west side of the county with a large beach bordering the county and the ocean. It is bordered by the north with the Blaine County by the Zancudo River. Blaine County :See main article : Blaine County Blaine County is the northern county of the state, mostly known for it's wildlife, including deserts, highlands, seas and forests. There are three towns in the county, Sandy Shores, Grapeseed and Paleto. One of the most visited landmarks in the county is Mount Chiliad. Towns The state features four different towns. Sandy Shores :See main article : Sandy Shores. The town of Sandy Shores is the most known, because there is the place where one of the protagonists Trevor lives. The town is located in the middle of the Grand Senora Desert, with the Alamo Sea to the north. Chumash :See main article : Chumash. Not so much is known of Chumash, but it resembles a lot to the Santa Maria Beach in the 3D Universe despite not being in Los Santos. Paleto :See main article : Paleto. Paleto is the most northern with habitation in the state, the town is known by being a visited landmark for people who like basejumping from the Mount Chiliad. Grapeseed :See main article : Grapeseed. Grapeseed is a town located at the northeast of the Alamo Sea, the town contains a lot of farms and it is the second biggest town in the state, just behind the near town Sandy Shores. Grand Theft Auto IV + Episodes There are numerous references to San Andreas in GTA IV. These include characters mentioning locations, TV shows, and radio, however it is hinting towards the GTA SA Rendition of San Andreas instead of the current. As seen by character dialogues and internet sites, the city names Los Santos (including Vinewood), Red County, San Fierro and Las Venturas are still used, confirming that these locations exist in the Grand Theft Auto IV era, though it's possible that these cities, save Los Santos, are no longer a part of the State of San Andreas, and exist in the Grand Theft Auto IV era as standalone cities. References ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' .]] *As the name suggests, Venturas Poker Challenge takes place in Las Venturas, and shows footage of Prickle Pine, Old Venturas Strip, V-Rock Hotel, The High Roller, and Verdant Meadows. *The show Patriot 500 depicts Carl Johnson driving a Hotring Racer around Los Santos International Airport. *Many characters are born in either Los Santos, San Fierro, and Las Venturas. *In multiplayer female face #2 says "This isn't San Andreas! DRIVE, hippy!" during races. *The clothing line Enema is based in Los Santos. *In the mission First Date after arriving at Firefly Island, Michelle might comment on how she thinks they are turning the amusement park into a Las Venturas themed park. *During the mission Meltdown where you have to chase Luca and his crew, the initial cutscene before Luca drives off he says "next stop, Las Venturas baby!" In Grand Theft Auto IV, the stats can say "miles traveled from Liberty City to Los Santos". In The Ballad of Gay Tony, it says "miles traveled from Liberty City to Las Venturas". Also, when you hear other pedestrians on the sidewalk or the street talking on the phone, you may hear them mention San Andreas. ''Episodes From Liberty City'' 's ground level lobby in The Ballad of Gay Tony.]] * At the end of the mission Shifting Weight, Malc jokes that he and Johnny should get a room at the Jefferson Motel, a motel in Los Santos. * During gang wars against the Angels of Death, Johnny will sometimes yell "Go back to San Fierro!" ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * The in-game description of cocaine says how it can make you "party like the guys in Vinewood". Distance away from each other from $200.]] from $299.]] Considering the price difference between the two (as seen in the images at right), San Andreas in the'' ''HD Universe is farther away from each other. In reality, that is true as Los Angeles is in Southern California, San Francisco is in Northern California, and Las Vegas is in Nevada, making each city more than 100 miles away from each other. Category:Locations Category:HD Era